familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Roosevelt Pewterschmidt '''is the husband of Babs Pewterschmidt, the father of Lois, Carol and Patrick, the father-in-law of Peter and Adam West and the maternal grandfather of Meg, Chris, Stewie and Robin. Biography Appearance Personality Relationships Family *Babs Pewterschmidt' - *'Lois Griffin' - *'Carol West' - *'Peter Griffin''' - Episode Appearances *Road to Rhode Island *Screwed the Pooch *If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' *Peter Griffin: Husband, Father, ... Brother? *Neighbor Pains *Missionary Impossible *Power Over Peter *Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater *Model Misbehavior *The Fat Guy Strangler *Death Lives *Family Guy Viewer Mail *Stuck Together, Torn Apart *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (Cameo) *PTV (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Perfect Castaway *Hell Comes to Quahog *Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey *You May Now Kiss the Uh ... Guy Who Receives *No Chris Left Behind *Mad Mex *Ocean's Three and a Half *Breadlosers *Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air (Cameo) *Blue Harvest (Star Wars Version) *Play it Again, Brian (Mentioned) *Peterotica *Peter's Progress (Great Ancestor) *420 *Padre de Familia *Lois Kills Stewie *Extra Large Medium *Family Goy *Big Man on Hippocampus (Voice Only) *Brian Griffin's House of Payne (Mentioned) *Go, Stewie, Go! *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Version) *Ratings Guy *Quagmire's Quagmire (Mentioned) *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Non-Speaking) *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places *The Mortician (Cameo) *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Grumpy Old Man *Holly Jolly Folly *Three Kings (Storybook Version) *Finders Keepers *200 Episodes Later *Welcome Back, Carter *Cool Hand Peter *And I'm Joyce Kinney (Pictured) *Quagmire and Meg *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *Be Careful What You Fish For (Voice Only) *Business Guy *Internal Affairs (Mentioned) *Brothers & Sisters *Tea Peter *Welcome Back, Carter *The Old Man and The Big C *Road to the North Pole (Cameo) *Lois Comes Out of Her Shell *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *No Country Club for Old Men *Yug Ylimaf *Life of Brian *Grimm Job (Fairytale Version) *Black in Business *Hot-Pocket Dial *Christmas Guy *Take My Wife *Take a Letter *Scammed Yankees *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance (Video Game Version) *A Shot in the Dark *Carter and Tricia *Roasted Guy *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *#JOLO *A Lot Going on Upstairs (Dream Version) *The Boys in the Band (Cameo) *The Woof of Wall Street *Fresh Heir *Gronkowsbees (Mentioned) *V is for Mystery (Mystery Version) *Nanny Goats *Follow the Money *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Petey IV *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer *Regarding Carter Trivia Gallery Carter Sitting Pretty.jpg Babs and Carter Love Each Other.jpg Carter Becomes Rotten.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Pewterschmidt Family Category:Rich People Category:Business Owners Category:Married Category:Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seniors Category:Sexists Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:High Class Citizens Category:Assholes Category:Racists Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Voices of Reason Category:Mcfinnigan Family Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Grizzlys Category:Conservatives Category:Baby Boomers Category:Bigots Category:Homophobes Category:Elitists Category:Supremacists Category:Takanawa Family Category:White Collar Workers Category:Adulterers Category:Bosses